offical_youtube_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Roblox Goes Crazy 20
This is episode 20 of Roblox Goes Crazy, created in 2007 by Starman3. This episode however, was created in 2011. Skits *JD falls off a building whilst doing the "I'm ok, nevermind" joke. (submitted by JD02022092) *VGAwesome dances to a song and then gets killed. (submitted by VGAwesome) *Toudyen falls to death as the Mario death theme plays. (sbumitted by Toudyen) *JD noms on cake and dies, as a game over text screen appears. (submitted by JD02022092) *Prinplup14 sees a slide, goes on it and launches off to death. (submitted by Prinplup14) *Prinplup14 falls down various amounts of stairs. He gets stuck after landing. (submitted by Prinplup14) *Hrh5 wishes to skateboard off a tree but Wouter1 tells him that's already been done in a collab before. Hrh gets a ninja suit and dances, shocking Wouter. (submitted by Hrh5) *JD is wandering in the Mario 64 world as Starman3's color code chases him. (submitted by JD02022092) *MichaelandJello and LightLucario both fly off a ferris wheel-like object, that makes them both die. (submitted by MichaelandJello) *Duck1832 dances to the same song as in VGAwesome's submission He dances, but gets stuck in the ground. (submitted by Duck1832) *Link1113 drinks something that makes him go hyper to cause him to run around to smash into a car. (submitted by link11113) *MichaelandJello is on a broken swingset whilst dancing to a song (different from before) (submitted by MichaelandJello) *Duck1832 is on a broken swingset in the ground as the same song from the previous submission plays. (submitted by Duck1832) *Supersonic9998 blows a bubble that manages to kill both Pokemon4an1 and Cortez44. (submitted by Supersonic9998) *Duck1832 spins whilst on the ground until he explodes. (submitted by Duck1832) * ThePenguin10 and Sinbad316 collide into each other, blowing up. (submitted by ThePenguin10 and Sinbad316)Duck1 *832 is spazzing out on the ground, a fan gets in the way causing Duck to die. (submitted by Duck1832) *NobleDragon lifts Prinplup14 up using a strange levitating power, as the Jaws theme plays. (submitted by NobleDragon) *Starman3 looks into Prinplup14's floating eyeball muttering some comeback lines as he walks off, as Prinplup14 follows him about to kill him. Starman3 runs, trips, almost gets kileld, then runs off, doing the "I'm ok, nevermind" joke before he falls off. (submitted by Starman3 and Prinplup14) *Starman3 asks Prinplup14 if it's his first day being pink, as Starman3 says after he replies confirming such to welcome him to hell, walking off. (supposedly submitted by both Starman3 and Prinplup14 again) * Duck1832 gives various people different suspensions and rewards, as Cortez44 loses the internet, Starman3 wins the internet (LightLucario109 lets him talk) as Rhinobuddy and Prinplup are suspended from Roblox, as some random red guy appears, freaking Starman3 out. (the submission only says "Youtube Ranger" it is assumed that the names were too many. It was only YTR involved.) *A noob rages as someone kills him before he blows up. (submitted by Zeldafan334) *Garrett240 walks around avoiding the "end of the world" button as two others yell at him, he runs into one, as the other jumps in front ofhim and they all blow up. (submitted by Garrett240) *A noob fires a potato as the potato holds a gun saying "not today". The noob is scared and avoice says "You failed." (submitted by Tekkenmatin) *BenrockzTV talks about how he'll talk about bad stuff as he gets kileld before he can even do so (submitted by BenrockzTV) *LightLucario109 celebrates the new year as Starman3, NeonQuilava574 and himself hold 2011 sticks, as Neon walks off, Starman3 spazzes out and Light explodes. (submitted by LightLucario109) *Starman3 faces Cortez44, PrincessSallyNice and MichaelandJello. He beats them all in Mario Clash style, happy celebrating when he defeats them. (submitted by Starman3 supposedly) *Garrett says he's gonna jump and then he gets his head stuck. (submitted by Garrett240) *Duck1832 (as a master chef) tries to teach cooking but gets owned by a fish exploding him after he tries to own it back. (submitted by "Master chef" (Duck1832)) *Starman3 finds a turtle, as more come, he gets frightened and runs off, to the point where he explodes. (submitted by Duck1832) *Starman3, Cortez44 and Duck1832 are on a rocket. Duck1832 feels sick and flies out as it starts to blow up, as Cortez gets worried. They both panic as they both blow up shortly after. (submitted by Cortez44) Characters *Jacobthehero2007 (Starman3) *JD02022092 *VGAwesome *Toudyen *Prinplup14 (Enzo) *hrh5 *MichaelandJello *LightLucario109 (LightQuilava109) *Duck1832 *link11113 *Supersonic9998 *Pokemon4an1 (Nintendo4an1) *Cortez44 *Sinbad115 (Sinbad316) *ThePenguin10 *NobleDragon *Rhinobuddy *Noob *lar25 *Nower *Garrett240 *Potato *BenrockzTV *NeonQuilava574 *PrincessSallyNice *Someone (knocks down noob) *Random unknown people. Trivia *Tekkenmatin's skit has audio ripped from the original source of the skit, asdfmovie2. *Some of these skits could have been recorded in 2010. This can be speculated from LightLucario's "Happy New Year" skit. Category:Roblox Goes Crazy Series